


Hanging Around

by sasha_dragon



Series: Fan Girl Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: Dean wakes up to find himself in chains, and Sam looking like he’s gone ten rounds with a pissed off poltergeist. The brothers have been taken and are facing one of their most dangerous foes….A Fan Girl! How will they escape? They soon discover that the enemy of their enemy might not be such a pain in their asses after all.





	Hanging Around

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I started to scribble a series of stories known as the Fan Girl Verse. They were usually short and bashed out in a lunch-time, and more often than not to the horror of my long-suffering Beta they were posted unbetaed. This time I’m doing it properly, and so I offer a debt of gratitude to BigJ52, my Beta. A woman with the patience of a saint and a will of iron as she wrestles my scribbles into English.

Dean would be the first to admit he wasn’t a morning person. Generally, there were only a couple of ways he enjoyed being woken up.  The first was finding himself lying next to a beautiful woman after their eyes had met across a crowded room, or she’d served him coffee, pie or a beer. The other was to wake up on his memory foam mattress in his room back at the bunker, safe and mostly in one piece.  So, he really didn’t appreciate waking up to find himself strung up by the wrists, with his toes just brushing the floor of some dank cellar.

Dean tried to marshal his thoughts, struggling to figure out how he’d ended up like this. He was almost certain he hadn’t been on a hunt. Then his stomach rumbled, giving Dean a memory of standing in front of the fridge, ready to make him and Sam a snack

Sam! A cold jolt of fear shot through him, he had to find his brother. Dean forced his eyes open, and his head throbbed sullenly as a sour taste filled his mouth, and he reflexively fought against his restraints. He ignored the rattle of chains and the all too familiar bite of metal around his wrists, casually dismissing the burning across his shoulders as his body swung back and forth. “Son of a bitch!” he exclaimed as he lifted his head, and looked around frantically for Sam, relief washing over him when he saw his brother. His relief was short-lived when he realized Sam was tied to a chair. The queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach increased, and the headache building behind his eyes intensified.

“Sammy, what the hell happened to you?” Dean asked as he took in Sam’s battered appearance. Sam stopped struggling against the ropes securing him to the chair and looked up at him.

Sam gave Dean a lopsided smile. “All I remember is waiting for you to get back with the beer and snacks, then the lights went out and I woke up here. As you can see I’ve been getting to know our hosts.” Sam sighed. “I’m just glad you woke up and decided to join the party. I was starting to get tired of being used as a punching bag.”  Sam gave his brother a weary smile and went back to trying to free himself. His nose had itched like mad for the last five minutes, and he was desperate to scratch it. Sam wondered what it said about their lives, when not being able to scratch an itchy nose bothered him more than being kidnapped, tied to a chair, and used for Boxercise practice, while his brother was strung up like a piñata waiting to be bashed.

Seeing Sam battered and helpless focused Dean’s attention better than a pot of coffee. He managed to balance precariously on his toes, taking some of the strain off his shoulders, helping him breathe a little easier. He tilted his head back to look at the chains holding him, searching for any weakness he could exploit. He was going to get free, so he could beat the crap out of whatever had taken them and used Sam as a punching bag.

After futilely tugging at the chains, Dean snorted in disgust and focused on Sam. “Ok, I’m here now. Any idea what happened? Did your buddies at the British Men of Letters decide to do a take-back, and we’re back to plan A.  Beat the crap out of the Winchesters?” Dean ignored the huff of irritation and Bitch Face Number Twenty-Seven from Sam, and smirked in return.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious!” Sam rolled his eyes. “I don’t think it was the Brits, they would have come in through the door. Whoever or Whatever it was just appeared. The only warning I got something was going on, was the lights flickering. Then, bam! I woke up here feeling like I’ve pissed off a poltergeist.” Sam groaned softly as the itching was getting worse. He tried to rub his nose against his shoulder, anything to stop the damned itching.

Dean panicked as Sam’s head fell forward. He tugged ferociously at the chains trying to reach his stricken sibling. “Sammy! What’s wrong! Talk to me,” he demanded frantically.

Sam lifted his head, he had to calm Dean down before he hurt himself. The last thing they needed was Dean to dislocate his shoulder. “Dean, relax, I’m fine. My nose is itching like crazy. I was just trying to find a way to scratch it.” Sam scrunched up his nose and wriggled it from side to side.

 Dean slumped in his chains. “Shit, don’t do that. You nearly gave me heart failure.” Dean took a deep breath, willing his racing heart to slow down. He tried to roll his shoulders. His whole body ached, and his hands were going numb. He ignored the aches and pains and concentrated on what Sam said.

“Whatever took us just busted through the Bunker’s warding as if it was nothing. Well, that’s not at all worrying,” he muttered. “Do you think Crowley’s dicking around with us?” Dean watched Sam frown. He really hoped it was Crowley, because if it wasn’t they were royally screwed.

Sam shook his head. “It’s not Crowley. I added some extra wards to stop him turning up unannounced.” Sam blushed and carried on. “Crowley turned up in the bathroom when I was about to have a shower.  He said he was looking for you. He seemed a little disappointed that it was me he caught wearing nothing but a towel. You never did tell me exactly what you two got up to during your summer of love.” Sam grinned as Dean gagged.

“God, Sammy, don’t say stuff like that. I’ll never shower again if there’s a chance Crowley is going to appear and scrub my back.” Dean saw a glint in Sam’s eye. “If I hear one word from you about where Crowley keeps his loofah, there’s gonna be trouble.”

“Have you seen anything that’ll clue you in on who’s got us?” Dean changed tack, getting Sam to concentrate on their current problem, rather than his little hiatus with Crowley. Dean was hoping the videos of him singing Karaoke never turned up on YouTube, as Sam would never let him live it down.

“Sorry, Dean, I’ve got nothing. The guy using me as a punching bag was huge, dressed in black and wearing a mask.” Sam gave an apologetic shrug.

Dean nodded and looked round the room; from what he could make out in the dimly lit space he’d been right, they were in a cellar. The light came from a couple of light bulbs, leaving deep shadows that made him uneasy, anything could be waiting in the dark. He had no idea where they were, or even who’d taken them. After all, they had an impressive list of enemies to work through. “Ok then, who’ve we pissed off enough lately for them to grab us like this. We talking a god, or another Prince of Hell? It’s got to be someone with enough mojo to break through the bunker’s warding.” Dean watched expectantly as Sam’s brow furrowed in concentration, and he went over his own list of unusual suspects while he waited.

As Sam was going through their enemies, Dean shifted again, obviously trying to take the strain off his shoulders.  Sam looked at him worriedly. He knew Dean had problems with his shoulders, especially the left one.  It had long been the object of Fan Girl fervor, and thanks to them, Dean had been shot in it so many times it was now beyond a joke. With Dean chained up like this, it was simply asking for him to dislocate it. This was just the kind of situation the Fan Girls would love. It would really make their day if he ended up pulling Dean’s shoulder back into place.

Fan Girls! Why didn’t he think of them before? Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes filled with fear. “What? You know who’s behind this? Don’t keep me in suspense, man. Who do you think it is?”

Sam swallowed hard and croaked, “Just before everything went dark, did you hear anything?”

Dean looked at him blankly and racked his brain for anything out of the ordinary. “Holy shit!  I’m sure I heard typing, and there was giggling.” Dean groaned. “Dude, I thought we’d negotiated a truce with the Girls. They’re only supposed to hit us in the Bunker every other month; we agreed that we need some downtime from getting our asses kicked by them.”

“Remember what it was like before we made our little deal?” Sam asked as Dean shuddered. “We couldn’t go a week without the Girls popping up in The Bunker. How about that curse challenge of theirs?” Sam asked, as Dean went pale at the memory. “That was a rough few weeks. I have to admit you did make a cute rabbit, all fluffy and sweet.” Sam smirked as Dean squirmed at the memory. “Although, I still can’t figure out how they got that coyote into The Bunker. You have to admire their ingenuity,” Sam mused.

Dean scowled. No way in hell did he have to admire those maniacs’ ingenuity. At the start the rabbit curse had been harmless enough, he’d been happy to hop around the enclosure Sam built for him in the war room. He’d even escaped and made it to Sam’s room, taking a great deal of delight in filling his brother’s boots with crap. He hadn’t realized Sam knew that many swear words in so many languages.

Then one day he’d discovered a pile of carrots, just sitting in the middle of the War Room, begging for him to eat them. Dean had been enjoying the impromptu feast when he heard a growl. He’d turned to find a coyote standing there, sizing him up for breakfast. After that, things had gotten a little fuzzy. There had been terror and lots of little ‘accidents’ as he ran. Then a searing pain when the coyote sank its teeth into him. Luckily, Sam found the counter spell and used it just in time. Dean’s first clear memories after becoming human again was finding teeth marks on his ass, and a sudden aversion to lettuce on his burgers.

Dean glared at his grinning brother. “That’s it. Laugh it up, geek boy.  All I’m gonna say is ‘Tangled’.” He grinned as the smug smile vanished from Sam’s face. “That ever-growing hair curse was a thing of beauty. It was like living with Rapunzel with a death wish. If you weren’t walking into walls, you were tripping over furniture.” Dean laughed. “After I shut your hair in the Impala’s doors and nearly dragged you out of the Bunker on your ass, we had to use a lawn mower to keep it under control.”

Sam huffed as he recalled that fun-filled week. That curse cost him a broken nose, black eyes, and a sprained ankle from falling down the stairs after his feet became tangled in his hair. He gave Dean a sympathetic smile. “What about when they gave you almost every disease known to Man at the same time. It was like facing Pestilence again.”

Dean groaned. “Oh god, you mean the sneezy Deanathon? I was this close to turning up at a Crossroads to get them off our backs.” Dean shook his head. “Where the fuck did they find Laughing Death disease? By the time it was all over, there was snot and puke everywhere. It was disgusting. I had to disinfect my room three times, and I burnt two sets of sheets.”

Sam nodded. “Thank god I found that Hazmat suit on eBay, so I could look after you. You’re my brother and I’d die for you and all that, but I really didn’t want to catch any of that crap.” Sam shared a resigned look with Dean. “Do you think we need to remind them of our deal?”

Right now, Dean wanted nothing more than to hunt those pains in his ass down and threaten to blast them with rock salt. But there was no telling what they’d do to Sam if he did that.  He took a deep breath to calm himself and called out, “Ok, you’ve had your fun.  I’ve checked the calendar, and I’m not due to catch another bullet in the shoulder for a couple of weeks. Is one of you having a bad time?” Dean really hoped that no one was having a bad time. A Fan Girl was bad enough when she was happy, but a miserable one? He’d better make sure the first-aid kit was fully stocked, and there was plenty of whiskey in the Bunker.

Dean saw the terror in Sam’s eyes and knew there was no choice. He was going to have to sweeten the pot to ensure they got out of this mess in one piece. “How about if I get Sam to do your dusting in his yoga instructor outfit?” Dean grinned proudly at Sam, completely ignoring the dirty look he was getting. He waited, nothing happened. He thought the Fan Girls would come running at the promise of Sam in one layer. Dean frowned and tried again. “Alright, how about I wash the Impala in my shorts again, if you cut us loose?”

Still nothing. Sam frowned. He’d assumed they’d be besieged by Fan Girls after Dean’s offer. There was an eerie silence and Sam resumed his attempts to loosen the ropes around his wrists. What if he was wrong and it wasn’t the Girls who’d grabbed them?  He was just about to voice his fears to Dean when he heard a key turn and the door opened.

Sam expected to see the usual suspects burst into the room after the promise of him and Dean minus several layers of clothes. Instead, he was looking at a lone woman. Sam noticed she wasn’t wearing the usual Fan Girl uniform of jeans and fandom T-shirt. She was wearing a figure-hugging black dress, and her long blonde hair was carefully styled.

As the woman came further into the room, the brothers saw she was wearing a lacy black eye mask. “What’s with the Fifty Shades wannabe?” Dean muttered, glaring as she approached Sam.

She stopped in front of Sam and smiled appreciatively. “My, my. I kept hearing about how pretty you boys are, and I just had to come and see what all the fuss was about. I’m beginning to see the appeal. I might stay awhile and get to know you better.” She ran her fingers through Sam’s hair, a content smile on her face.

Sam flinched away from her touch and heard Dean growl. The way the woman talked it sounded like she didn’t know who they were. Not a Fan Girl then. Maybe she was a witch? Sam licked his lips and looked her in the eye. “Who are you?”

The woman giggled and flicked her hair over her shoulder. “I’m Foxylady68, but you can call me Foxy if you like. This is my first time at this sort of thing. I’m so glad I decided to try my hand at a little fan fiction. We’re going to have so much fun together.”

Foxy stopped stroking Sam’s hair, and was running her fingers gently over his face, staring in fascination at the damage there. “I never knew bruises could be so sexy,” she sighed.

“Lady, if you don’t stop pawing at my brother, you’re gonna lose some fingers.” Dean snarled dangerously.

Foxy looked over her shoulder and smiled at Dean.  Then she turned away from Sam and walked across the room, her hips swaying as she moved. She stood in front of Dean and smiled seductively. “I’ve heard so much about you, how very protective you are of your little brother. You even went to hell for him. Now that’s devotion. You really are very handsome; I love the fire in your eyes. It gets me all tingly.” She hummed appreciatively as she slid her hand under Dean’s T-shirt and stroked his stomach.

“My eyes are up here; now get your hands off the merchandise.” Dean gritted his teeth as Foxy’s hand wandered lower.  He’d seen a lot of crazy in his time and by the look in Foxy’s eyes, he and Sam were facing Becky levels of crazy, and that worried him. 

Sam heard a commotion as the door burst open, and he’d never been so glad to see a certain group of Fan Girls as they struggled to get through the door all at once.

“Ow, Milly, you’re standing on my foot,” Sasha whined.

“Sorry, but I’ve been promised Sam in a single layer. This is an emergency. Hey, Dizzo, quit shoving,” Milly complained as she stumbled through the door.

“Bugger that. Dean promised to wear his shorts while he washes Baby. If we write it right, he could end up getting wet.  Anyone want to help towel him off?” Several hands shot up in the air.

JJ rolled into the room and looked around. “I haven’t missed anything, have I?” When the other girls shook their heads she smiled, then she noticed Foxy. “Who’s that with Dean? Is she a new character that one of you have been working on. Is she a demon, witch or something else? Oooh, we haven’t had a succubus for a while.” JJ tilted her head as she studied the newcomer. “Why have you written her wearing a mask?”

Foxy gave them a cheery wave. “The mask was my idea. I think it makes me mysterious. I’m Foxylady68, by the way and I’m new at all of this.” Foxy beamed at them. “I hope you don’t mind me having a little fun with the boys. They’re just so cute when they bleed.” She looked back at Sam and smiled. “I suppose it doesn’t matter though. They’re not actually real, are they?” She giggled again as she turned her attention back to Dean.

“Not real!” Milly spluttered. “I’ll bloody kill her,” she snarled as she lunged for Foxy. Wings and Dizzo just managed to grab her and hold her back.

“Oi yow, blonde bint. Get your piggin’ hands off him before I come over there and bost yow one!” Sasha threatened as she took a step forward.

Everyone froze and stared in shock at the usually placid fan girl. She looked up at Dizzo and asked, “Was my Black Country showing?”

Dizzo patted her on the shoulder and replied, “Just a tad.”

“Ahh, I’m sorry. I’ll try again. Please can you step away from the gentleman, before I’m forced to come over there and throttle you with that bloody stupid mask.” Sasha smiled sweetly and asked, “Better?”

Wings nodded. “Much. Now as my friend said, move your ass away from Dean, before I write you into a Black Hole.” She raised her laptop warningly.

Foxy sighed and stepped away from Dean. “There’s no need to be like that. We can share, you know. Look, you know them better than me. What will make Dean cry that perfect man tear of pain I keep hearing about?”

“That’s easy. Hurt Sam.” Sasha blurted out. “Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Oh, is that all? That’s easy enough.” Foxy smiled brightly as a knife appeared in her hand. As she moved towards Sam, Dean frantically tugged at the chains, hurling abuse at her. Milly broke free of Dizzo and stood in front of the younger Winchester. “The only way you’re getting to touch him again is over your dead body!” she growled.

“Shouldn’t the phrase be, ‘the only way you’re getting to touch him again is over my dead body’?” Foxy gestured at Milly with the knife.

Milly smirked evilly. “I know exactly what I mean.” She cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

Wings really didn’t like the way Foxy was looking at Sam and waving the knife around.  Things were getting out of hand, and she was more than a little tempted to write a few modifications to JJ’s wheelchair. Modifications that included a more powerful motor, attaching blades to the wheels, and then asking JJ to channel her inner Boudicca and sending her off in Foxy’s direction.

Wings decided it was time to take control of the situation. She looked at Dizzo and Sasha, and nodded towards Dean. Then she motioned Chelle towards Sam. Now all she needed to do was distract Foxy, while the others got the boys free.  “Foxy. I can call you Foxy, right?”  Foxy simpered and patted her hair; Wings resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Ok Foxy, I get you’re new to all of this, but you must understand there are rules you need to follow. For a start, the boys are very real. We’re the ones visiting their reality. So please be careful what you do.”

Foxy frowned and shook her head. “I’m afraid I don’t follow you. I thought they were just characters in a TV show…”

Wings raised her hand. “Whoa there. In our reality they are, you know, like in the French Mistake?” Foxy shook her head in confusion. Wings paused. So, she wasn’t a Winchester Fan Girl. Time to try something different. “Alright, how about this? There’s such a thing as the multiverse. You know, like in The Flash? Some of us Fan Girls have discovered we can interact with this ‘earth’. We can even ‘vibe’ here like Cisco.” Wings finished her explanation, and looked hopefully at Foxy.

“The Flash? I don’t go in for all that comic book crap. I prefer procedurals like Hawaii Five-0.” Foxy sniffed dismissively as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Wings gritted her teeth, ignored the growling from Milly and Sasha, and carried on explaining to Foxy about wormholes, and the quantum physics of Fan Girl belief battering down the barriers between dimensions.  She hoped this would keep Foxy distracted long enough for the others to free the Winchesters.

Sasha and Dizzo had reached Dean and smiled triumphantly. “Ok, get the cuffs unlocked.” Dizzo hissed at Sasha.

“I haven’t got the key. I thought you had!” Sasha replied, looking horrified.

The two women looked helplessly at Dean. “How’s the rescue going so far, ladies?” He whispered, amused.

Dizzo looked over at Milly and mouthed, ‘What do we do now?’ Milly shrugged, she and Chelle were having their own problems. They didn’t have a knife to cut the ropes tying Sam to the chair. Milly looked at Sam. “Any suggestions?” Sam rolled his eyes and flexed his arms trying to loosen the ropes again. He ignored Chelle’s soft whimper as his biceps bulged and his shoulders flexed.

 Milly was trying to loosen the knots when she heard typing, then a knife appeared beside her. She looked over to JJ and nodded her thanks to her friend, as she started to saw at the ropes holding Sam in place. She couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed that Sam had stopped struggling. His efforts to escape made his muscles bulge very impressively. Milly handed the knife to Chelle, so she could cut the ropes around Sam’s feet. When he was free, Milly and Chelle stood and helped Sam to his feet. He swayed and the two of them rushed to his aid, wrapping their arms around his waist to support him. And if Milly’s hand brushed Sam’s ass once or twice, ok three times, she would swear it was an accident.

While Milly and Chelle were freeing Sam, JJ carried on typing and a key appeared in the lock of the cuffs. Dizzo reached up and unlocked them, freeing Dean’s hands. Dean groaned as he lowered his arms, the blood rushing painfully back into his hands and fingers. He took a shuffling step forward, and like his brother, he found himself being supported by two fan girls. “It’s my arms I’m having trouble with, my legs are fine.”

Sasha reached up and patted Dean’s chest, resisting the urge to find out just how firm he was. “You look like you’ve been chained up for a while. Let us help you get out of here, and back to the bunker.” She sighed happily as she curled her arm around his slim waist, and pulled his arm over her shoulder.

“Ok, I’m ready to get out of here. How about you, Sammy?” Dean asked, and Sam nodded wearily.

As they turned towards the door, the conversation between Wings and Foxy was getting more and more heated.

“You can’t do that! Wings exclaimed angrily.

“Why not? You lot hurt the Winchesters all the time,” Foxy shot back.

Wings fought the temptation to batter the annoying blonde with her laptop. “We write stories about hurting the boys. We don’t go around carving them up like Christmas turkeys!” 

Foxy put her hands on her hips, and looked Wings up and down contemptuously. “Just because you’re too chicken to find out how it feels to make Sam and Dean bleed,” she sneered.

“No, it just means we know where the line is, and we don’t cross it,” Sasha snapped at her.

Foxy looked at her and smirked. “Really? What about the ghosts of Roman soldiers turning Dean into a human dartboard, while he’s wearing nothing but a loincloth and a defiant expression. Is that crossing the line?” She simpered nastily.

Sasha went bright red and shuffled nervously, as Dean’s arm tightened around her shoulder. “What the hell is she on about?” He demanded.

Sasha licked her lips and shrugged. “I watched a documentary about religious art, and some of the paintings of St Sebastian were very inspiring. Then I might’ve started bouncing a few ideas around…” Her voice died away, as Dean looked ready to break out the holy water and salt rounds.

Milly pursed her lips and asked some important questions. “How are the ghosts able to fire the arrows? Are we talking a cursed object, or just very old and powerful ghosts?”

Sasha nodded excitedly. “I was thinking along the lines of a cursed object, with a little ghost possession thrown in.”

“Maybe they could possess someone the boys know,” JJ suggested enthusiastically.

Dean sagged a little, and Dizzo and Sasha instinctively stepped closer to hold him up. “Let me get this straight. You’re going to turn me into a porcupine, while I’m wearing nothing but a giant diaper?” He asked weakly.

Sam grinned at his big brother. “I hate to tell you, Dean. Straight has nothing to do with it. St Sebastian was the poster boy for homoerotic art.”

“How the hell do you know that, geek boy?” Dean asked sullenly.

Sam smiled softly. “Art history classes. I took a course for extra credit and it was very popular with the girls. It was where I met Jess for the first time. She was only there for the hot naked guys.” He smiled fondly at the memory.

Dizzo started to fan herself and pulled at the neck of her T-shirt. “Is it me or has it suddenly gotten a little warm in here?” Just the thought of a nearly naked, hurt Dean, had raised the temperature in the room by several degrees. She’d have to ask Sasha if Sam was going to end up carrying Dean to the Impala after he’d rescued him.

“Hell no, you are not doing that. Do you hear me?” Dean pointed at Sasha.

“It’s only three arrows; you’ve said yourself you’ve had worse.” Sasha blustered, as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

“Let me guess…. the shoulder?” Sam asked, his curiosity piqued. It would be good to know arrow placement, so he could figure out how to get Dean into the Impala.

Sasha nodded. “Shoulder, thigh and just above the top of the loincloth.”

Dean groaned pitifully, “At least Sasha didn’t shoot you in the ass,” Sam supplied helpfully as Sasha’s eyes lit up.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Dean complained, as the girls all started throwing ideas around. He had a bad feeling his future was looking draughty and painful.

Wings pinched the bridge of her nose; they were getting off the point of the argument. She had a feeling that was exactly what Foxy had been aiming for when she mentioned Sasha’s new storyline. She glared as Foxy smirked triumphantly. “Alright, you may have a point, but you still don’t hurt the boys yourself. It’s just not done, and what about the comfort after you’ve beaten the crap out of them?” Wings put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

Foxy looked puzzled, “What comfort?”

The girls stopped talking among themselves and looked at her dumbfounded.  The comfort part of Hurt/Comfort was the whole reason for them writing the stories in the first place. “When we’ve beaten the boys up, we make sure they get patched up. There’s nothing better than a heartfelt brotherly moment, when Sam’s bandaging Dean. Surely you know that!” Dizzo exclaimed, horrified by Foxy’s act of heresy. Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, ‘The Girls and their damn chick flick moments.’

Foxy flicked her hair and shrugged dismissively. “I’m not interested in any of that. This is just a good way of getting rid of my tension.”

The girls stared at her in horror. Foxy was breaking the cardinal rule of Hurt/Comfort. You break ‘em, you put ‘em back together.  As one they slowly backed away from her. “Well, as much fun as this has been, we really have to get going. We’ll sort out all that boring comfort for you.” Chelle waved at Foxy, giving her a wry smile as she pulled Sam towards the door.

As they made their way towards freedom, Foxy headed into a darkened corner of the room. Wings gave Milly a concerned look and raised her laptop in readiness. They heard the telltale click of a keyboard as the door slammed shut. Sasha let go of Dean and tried the door, but to her horror, she discovered it was locked. She shot the others a startled look as Foxy stepped back into the light.

“I’m afraid you’re not going anywhere. I haven’t finished with these two.” Foxy’s fingers danced across the keys, as Sam cried out in pain and crumpled the floor.

Sam clutched at his thigh as blood ran down his leg; he gritted his teeth as pain washed over him. Dean broke away from Sasha and Dizzo and started moving towards Foxy. “Listen, if you don’t stop typing, you’re gonna find out just how protective of Sammy I can be.”

Foxy smiled as she typed, and Dean suddenly pressed his hands to his stomach, blood spurting through his fingers. He dropped to his knees, spat blood on the floor and panted, growling as the pain intensified. He looked helplessly at his brother, “Saa..mmy,  feels like my guts are being shredded.” Blood bubbled over his lips and dribbled down his chin.

Dizzo and Milly ran forward, grabbing the older Winchester by the arms, “Come on Dean, you’ve got to help us. You need to get up.” Milly begged as Dean got shakily to his feet, and they helped him stagger to his brother. As they reached Sam, Dean’s legs gave out, and Sam grabbed his brother and pulled him close. He tugged his plaid shirt off and pressed it against the wounds on Dean’s stomach. Sam gritted his teeth and held the shirt in place, as Dean moaned and tried to move away from the pressure.

“Where the fuck are Foxy’s bad guys? Is she using Hell Hounds or something?” Milly demanded as she looked around, trying to see where the next attack was coming from.

Wings frowned, as she tried to figure out the same thing, when it dawned on her what was happening. “The reason we can’t see her bad guys, is because she is the bad guy. There’s no Hell Hounds, or ghosts because she’s doing this herself.” Wings watched horror-struck as Foxy typed, and Sam suddenly shouted his brother’s name, begging him to stay awake and stay with him.

Wings lifted her laptop. “I think you’ve had your fun, Foxy. Now it’s my turn.”

Wings typed furiously as Dean sagged against his brother, moaning softly as Sam held him tightly. “Don’t you fucking dare die on me, man. I’ll never let you live it down if a Fan Girl takes you out.” Dean took a stuttering breath, his body arched upwards and Sam looked at the Fan Girls. “For God sake, do something!” He pleaded.

Wings typed even faster and for the first time, the smug expression slipped from Foxy’s face. “I think I’ve got her. Can someone try to help Sam and Dean?” Wings asked quietly without taking her eyes off her screen.

Milly looked at the others. “How about it, Sasha? You up for a little healing writing?” She asked as she pulled her laptop out of her bag.

“I’d love to, but you know I write at the pace of a speeding snail. Dean could bleed to death by the time I’ve written the first paragraph. And don’t forget I don’t have my long-suffering Beta, Bigj52 to help me. Lord knows what my poor grammar would do to Dean.” Sasha spread her hands helplessly.

Milly moved closer to the others and fired up her laptop. “Alright. I’ll type, while you ladies chip in with ideas. Let’s stop the bleeding, shall we.” Milly bent over her keyboard words appearing on the blank screen.

Sam held Dean tightly as the battle raged between the fan girls, gasping as a searing heat tore along his ribs, and blood oozed from the gash in his side. Dean hissed as his shoulder started bleeding. It looked like some fan tropes were too good for even Foxy to ignore. “Come on, you can do it.” Sam encouraged Milly and the others.

Dean gave a gurgling laugh and Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “What the hell’s so damn funny?” He demanded, as the skin around Dean’s left eye darkened alarmingly.

“Come on, this is a little funny. This is like the Godzilla movies and our girls are Godzilla, and that Foxy chick is King Ghidorah.” Dean started coughing, and Sam pulled him a little higher to rest against his chest.

Sam smiled. “I can picture Foxy as a three-headed space dragon. I take your point. Here’s to the best pain in our asses winning. Right?” Dean looked up at his brother and nodded, then he gasped, and doubled over in pain.

 “Dean!” Sam yelled, and he looked at The Girls. “Whatever you’re doing, do it faster. I don’t think he can take much more of this,” Sam begged as he tried to comfort his brother.

Dizzo looked at the brothers and then at Milly. “I think Sam’s bleeding is slowing down. Now let’s see if we can help Dean.” Dizzo urged, as Dean moaned again.

Sam watched helplessly as The Girls wrote, praying they’d be able to pull this off. He really didn’t think he could cope with losing Dean like this after all, death by Fan Girl wasn’t the way his brother would want to go out. Dean would prefer to go out in a blaze of glory, not bleeding to death, because a Fan Girl was having a bad day.

Dean took another faltering breath and went still. “Not again, please God, not again,” Sam chanted as he tried to find a pulse. To his relief he felt a weak pulse. He put his hand over his brother’s heart, feeling its reassuring beat.

“Sammy, I’ve told you before, you need to at least buy me a beer, before you feel me up.” Dean turned his head and winked at his brother.

A huge smile lit up Sam’s face, “Jerk”

“Bitch.” Dean grinned back at him. “Are you ok?” He asked, looking Sam over.

Sam ran his hand down his body. He’d stopped bleeding and he wasn’t in as much pain as before. “I’m doing ok. How about you? And don’t say you’re fine because right now, you look like hell.”

 Dean licked his lips, and grimaced at the taste of copper on his tongue. “You got me. I feel like hammered crap. But on the bright side, it looks like the ladies have stopped my guts spilling out all over the floor.” He looked over to where the battle was raging between Wings and Foxy. It seemed they’d reached a stalemate. Whatever Foxy tried to do to them, the other girls countered it.

Dean leaned over and tapped Dizzo on the shoulder. “What’s happening? Is there any way you can click your heels together three times and send her home?”

“That’s next on the agenda once we’ve stopped her mangling you two,” Dizzo replied. “Look out!” She shouted as a blinding flash of light filled the room, and fire rolled down the walls.

 “Wings!” Milly shouted a warning, as she looked around for a fire extinguisher.

“I got it! We need to send her back, before she tears this place apart with us in it.” Wings grinned as the fire went out, and Foxy staggered back as the floor rocked beneath her feet.

As Wings was writing the formula for the portal home, there was a tug at her sleeve. She looked around and Sasha was beside her. “Hey, Sasha, I’m a little busy. Can it wait?” Sasha stood on tiptoe and whispered to her. Wings glanced at Foxy and typed. There was a loud rumble and the blonde woman staggered backward. “Great idea. I’ll get on to it. Now all we need is a distraction,” Wings finished quietly.

The others heard Wings. They looked at Sam and Dean with hopeful smiles. “I know what you’re thinking, and no, we are not getting naked. I don’t trust that bitch not to try and gank us, while we’re vulnerable,” Dean insisted, ignoring their disappointed expressions.

While Dean was laying down the law Sam noticed something. He leaned forward and murmured, “We’re going to have to do something quickly. Unless you want to find out what happens when a fan girl gets caught in the crossfire of a writing war.” Sam was looking across the room, and the rest of the group followed his gaze.

“Atta girl,” Dean said proudly as he watched Sasha crawl slowly towards Foxy.

“I knew I should’ve stopped her watching Captain America. She’s gone all Steve before Erskin’s formula. It’s just a shame we haven’t got a flagpole. Sasha could drop it on Foxy’s head.” Milly commented as Sasha inched forward.

Sasha moved slowly, hoping that Wings and the others would keep Foxy busy. There was something about the woman that set her teeth on edge. She hated Foxy’s casual attitude to hurting the boys. With Hurt/Comfort writing came great responsibility, and Foxy only seemed to care about the hurting part. She wasn’t bothered about tender brotherly moments and the ripping up of shirts, to use as bandages. She didn’t seem the type to write Sam soothing Dean’s fevered brow or giving him a decent sponge bath. It was up to them to get her as far away from the boys as possible.

Sasha was nearly at her goal when Foxy looked up from her screen and frowned.  She seemed to be counting, and any second she was going to realize one of them wasn’t where she was supposed to be. “Ok, Sam, we’ve got to give Sasha cover. You ready?” Sam nodded, and Dean said, “Follow my lead.”

Dean let out a bloodcurdling scream and went stiff in Sam’s arms.  Sam instinctively tightened his grip on his brother. “Dean!” He cried, putting as much horror and desperation as he could into that single word. Dean went limp curling into his brother as he whimpered softly. Sam looked down at him and managed a teary smile. “It's ok, man, I got you. It’s gonna be alright.” He looked up and unleashed his best hurt puppy look, tears glistening in his eyes. “Please tell me he’s going to be alright. I’ll never survive losing him again.” Sam’s voice broke as he begged for help.

One of the Fan Girls ceased typing as the drama unfolded in front of them, barely daring to breathe as Sam ran his fingers through his brother’s hair, begging him not to go. Foxy seemed fascinated and her laptop lowered slightly. “My, my. They really are beautiful when they break. I wonder what would happen if Dean died in Sam’s arms?” She raised her laptop ready to type.

Sasha finally reached Foxy and she stood up suddenly. “Trust me. You never want to find out what Sam’s capable of when Dean’s gone. Now, Wings!” The air shimmered, and a portal flared into life behind Foxy. Sasha took a deep breath and pushed the blonde woman hard, grinning triumphantly as Foxy stumbled backwards and vanished in a flash of light.

There was an air of jubilation in the room. Sasha turned to the others and gave them a thumbs-up. “Well, bugger me, it worked! Can we get out of here now?” She asked as she took a step forward, then her smile vanished as she realized she couldn’t move. She’d been standing too close to the portal when she pushed Foxy, and now it was pulling her in.

“Sasha!” Wings yelled, as she frantically attempted to close the portal down before her friend disappeared.

The Winchesters had gotten to their feet, and Dean was busy fending off Sam’s efforts to check him for further injury, when he realized that the celebratory mood had soured. He heard Wings cry out and looked up to see Sasha struggling to escape the portal’s hold.  Dean shouted to Wings, “Where did you send Foxy?”

“Hawaii, I hope, so she could play with Commander McGarrett and the rest of Five-0.” Wings replied.

“You hope?” Dean exclaimed.

“This isn’t an exact science. Do you really think we found you boys on the first try?” Wings continued, pressing ‘delete’ as she answered.

“She could end up anywhere.  Crap! I hope she doesn’t land in Westeros, Cersei will eat her for breakfast.” Milly and the others gathered round Wings, watching helplessly as Sasha slipped closer to the portal’s threshold.

“It’s worse than that; Sasha hasn’t even got her laptop with her. If she goes through, she’ll be trapped,” Dizzo pointed out as Sasha squeaked in terror, and flailed even harder.

Without another word Sam and Dean sprang into action, pushed past Dizzo and made their way towards Sasha. Dean reached her first. “Grab hold of my hand, we’ll pull you free.” Sasha did as she was told, a look of relief on her face.

Dean thought it would be easy to pull Sasha free, but he was surprised to find himself being dragged forward. “Sammy, I need some help or we’re both going through,” he yelled, digging his feet in as he tried to stop him and Sasha’s inexorable slide towards the swirling vortex.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, and pulled with all his strength, but to his horror he barely managed to move Dean. “We’re too close; I don’t think we’re going to be able to pull Sasha free,” Sam panted as he fought to keep his brother and Sasha clear of the Portal.

Dean gritted his teeth as his shoulders howled in protest; it was getting harder to hold on to Sasha. If they didn’t get the Fan Girl free soon, he’d lose his precarious hold on her hand. Dean stared into Sasha’s terrified eyes and made a decision. “Sam, let go. There’s no need for both of us to get sucked in. You and the rest of the girls will have to come and find us. With a bit of luck, I might run into Daenerys. I’ve always wanted to be a knight in shining armor,” he called over his shoulder, determined not to let Sasha end up god knows where, alone.

“No way am I letting go of you,” Sam shouted, as he renewed his efforts to pull his brother and Sasha free. His strength was failing rapidly, and he resigned himself to the three of them ending up battling White Walkers in Westeros.

Sam felt something being pulled around his waist and he looked over his shoulder. Milly was there tying a rope around him. “Hold on a little longer, Sam, we’ve got help coming.” Milly gestured over her shoulder, and Sam saw a chain of Fan Girls waiting to take up the slack. Milly stepped back and yelled, “Ok ladies, pull!”

As the rope went taught Sam stopped sliding forward, and he felt a glimmer of hope. “Don’t start polishing your armor yet, Sir Dean, we’ve got back up. Now help me, dammit!” Sam urged his brother to a final effort. He saw Dean’s jaw clench and his arms shake with strain, as he inched back towards him and safety.

“That’s it, Dean. Just a little further,” Sam encouraged as he felt the portal’s hold on them weakening. Abruptly Dean shot back into Sam, Sasha collided with Dean, and the three of them went down in a tangle of limbs. “Wings, shut it down,” Dean called out wearily. There was a whooshing sound and the swirling lights died away. Dean slowly raised his hand. “Thanks.” He slumped exhaustedly back against Sam, then he looked down at Sasha. “You ok down there?”

Sasha was still lying face first on Dean’s chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him; she nodded rapidly, seemingly content to stay exactly where she was. Dizzo and Milly appeared and took hold of Sasha’s arms, and tried to get her up.

 “Bloody hell, she’s stronger than she looks. It’s like trying to pry a koala out of a eucalyptus tree,” Milly muttered, as she tried to get Sasha to let go of Dean.

 “Come on, Sasha, we’ve got to get the boys home,” Dizzo coaxed, grinning as they finally managed to lift Sasha off Dean. Her glasses were askew and there was a dopey smile on her face.

“We won’t be able to do a thing with her; all I can hear is wibbling. Come on, Sash, you need to stand up,” Milly encouraged, as she tried to get Sasha to stand unaided.

Sam and Dean got to their feet and brushed themselves off. Dean reached out and straightened Sasha’s glasses. He grinned as Sasha whimpered, her knees buckled, and Milly and Dizzo ended up on the floor with her. “Did someone say something about going home? Dean asked as he turned to Wings. He stared in shock at the sight that greeted him.

The room was filled with Fan Girls. Dean took an instinctive step in front of Sam to protect him from the squeeing pack. “Sammy?” Dean glanced at his brother, wondering if they could make it to the door before the Girls attacked.

Wings grinned at the nervous hunter. “Don’t worry, Dean. Milly put out a distress call, and these ladies came to help. How else do you think we managed to pull you free of the portal?”

Sam nodded. “Wings is right, there was no way I could’ve pulled you and Sasha free on my own. It’s down to the ladies we’re not facing dragons, or dodging drug dealing surfers and Foxy. Say thank you to the nice ladies, Dean.” He grinned as his big brother shifted uncomfortably under the collective hungry stares.

 Dean pasted a wan smile on his face. “Thanks for all your help.” He lifted a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck, and was struck with a terrifying thought. “Did Milly and the others promise you anything for helping us?” Dean got the unpleasant feeling he was being sized up for a hospital gown, and he shuffled anxiously.

Herminekurtotowa grinned at them with a wicked glint in her eye. “There may have been a promise of a hunt in a nudist resort. I can’t wait to see how you smuggle your weapons in.” She licked her lips, and Dean fought the temptation to hide behind Sam.

Stir_of_echoes stepped forward, opened her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen. She flipped the book open, her pen poised. “This is purely for research purposes, but do you sunburn easily, and just how far down do your freckles go?” She inquired as Dean blushed.

JJ rolled in front of the Winchesters. “Now, ladies, there’ll be plenty of time to discuss story ideas.” She raised her hand to forestall the barrage of questions. “Yes, there’s every chance they’ll be heatstroke, or severe sunburn. But for now, it’s time to get the boys back to the Bunker. They’ve had a rough day.”

Milly looked at Herminekurotowa and winked. “And we all know who’ll be rubbing sun block into someone’s delicate freckled skin.”

There was a chorus of gasps and giggles, as Dean went scarlet and Sam looked nauseous. “We’ll hold you to that. Now come on, everyone, it’s time for us to be going. Glad we could be of service.” Stir-of-echoes waved as she ushered the rescue party out of the room.  There was a flash of light, and the sound of squeeing slowly fading away, as everyone went through the portal.

Sam turned to talk to Wings about them getting out of there, when Dean grabbed hold of his T-shirt and whimpered softly. Sam looked into his brother’s eyes and saw the panic in them; he knew exactly what the problem was. You could stab, shoot and beat the hell out of Dean, and as far as he was concerned, it was just another day at the office. But the thought of being naked in public was too much for him.  Despite all his bravado and swagger, Dean was more than a little shy. Sam slung his arm around his traumatized brother, and pointed at the Fan Girls. “If you’ve broken him, there’ll be hell to pay. Just remember, I’ve got access to one of the world’s biggest occult archives, and I’m not afraid to use it.” Sam glared threateningly as he pulled Dean closer.

“I love it when Sam gets all growly over Dean, he’s just so masterful.” Chelle sighed dreamily to Milly.

Wings was the first to recover from the display of brotherly protectiveness. She lifted her laptop and carefully typed in the coordinates of the Bunker, watching the portal flare into life. “Ok, gentlemen, we promised to take you home. Are you ready to go?” She noticed the concerned look on the Winchesters’ faces. “Don’t worry. This one will take you to the Bunker. You aren’t going to end up facing down hordes of Wraith, or running down corridors with the Doctor. Trust me.”

When the brothers made no attempt to move towards the glowing portal, Dizzo and Sasha headed towards it. “We’ll go through first, to put your mind at rest.” Dizzo offered with a smile.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to let this lot loose in the Bunker?” Dean asked nervously, as he imagined the Fan Girls rampaging around their home. He had visions of them rifling through his underwear drawer, and taking selfies on his bed. Or worse still, getting their sticky little fingers on Baby.

“Hey, the garage is off limits and you better not be thinking about helping yourself to any of our wardrobe. Just remember, I know exactly how many plaid shirts I’ve got,” Dean warned them as Sasha cursed under her breath.

“We promise to leave your smalls alone. When we get through, shall we put the kettle on for a nice cup of tea?” Dizzo asked.

Sam smiled. “Make it a cup of coffee and you’ve got a deal.” Dean shot Sam a surprised look, he thought his little brother would’ve been the last person comfortable with letting the Girls loose in the Bunker.

“Sammy?”

Sam leaned into his brother and whispered, “Don’t forget. They’ve got an agreement with us. The Bunker’s off limits, so they won’t misbehave while they’re there. Besides, I’ve got a few ideas about some new warding that should be Fan Girl proof. I’m going to ask Max and Alicia to do a little spell work for us.”

Dean grinned and slapped Sam on the back. “That’s my boy. I feel safer already.” Dean yawned and cricked his neck as the events of the day caught up with him. “Let’s get the hell out of here. I don’t know about you, Sam, but I stink of crazy. I need a long hot shower and some pie.” He sighed at the thought of being able to relax in his favorite dead guy's robe, while chowing down on the last of the cherry pie in the fridge.

Dean took a step towards the portal. “This won’t be like flying, will it?” He asked anxiously, taking a step back.

“Only one way to find out.” Sam grinned as he grabbed hold of Dean’s arm and pulled him through the glowing doorway. There was a sickening drop as the room fell away. Sam’s ears popped as the two of them were sucked into the vortex. Sam clung onto Dean as they tumbled forward on what felt like the world’s wildest roller coaster ride. As they twisted and turned, there were flashes of light and a loud whooshing sound. Sam was about to beg for mercy as the disorientating fall ended abruptly and his feet hit solid ground again, making him stumble forward. Sam took a shaky breath, relief flowing over him when he recognized familiar surroundings. They’d made it back to the Bunker.

Dean staggered forward and then his knees crumpled. Sam stopped him from hitting the floor and helped him over to a chair.  Dean sat down, bent forward and moaned softly. “Shit. That was worse than flying and being zapped around by Cas, put together. Jesus, I think I left my guts back there.” Dean swallowed thickly as he turned a delicate shade of green.

Sam patted the back of Dean’s neck. “Just breathe, you’ll be fine in a minute.” There was a flash of light, and the rest of the Fan Girls appeared. 

Wings shut the portal down and looked round the War room. “We just want to make sure you two are ok, and then we’ll head back. Is Dean alright? It’s just that the first time through the portal can be a little rough.”

Dean belched loudly, swaying from side to side. The room was spinning, and the floor rippled beneath his feet. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his rebellious stomach. Dean was just recovering his equilibrium when Dizzo and Sasha appeared. Dizzo was carrying a tray piled high with sandwiches. She smiled brightly. “Great, you’re all here. Anyone for a bacon butty?”

The smell of grease filled the air and for once it didn’t make Dean’s mouth water with hunger.  He took one look at the pile of greasy sandwiches, slapped his hand over his mouth and bolted for the bathroom.

Sam watched Dean sprint away, then turned his attention to the tray. “It seems a shame to let your hard work go to waste. I’ll sample a couple.” He reached out and took a sandwich.

The girls stood there open mouthed as Sam bit into the bacon butty with a smile. He gave them a mischievous dimple-filled grin. “What? Man can’t live by salad alone. Don’t worry, I promise to save Dean a couple of these.” He winked and took another bite.

Milly beamed at Sam then turned to the others. “Bloody hell, it looks like my head canon about Sam being a secret junk food junkie was right. Damn, I’m good.” She gave a fist pump and did a victory dance.

Sam grinned at Milly’s antics and quickly finished his sandwich. He considered taking another one, then he thought he’d better check on Dean. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I better go and see if Dean’s alright. Knowing our luck, he’s probably drowned himself in the toilet.”

“Impossible. His shoulders are too wide.” Sasha muttered absently.

Sam gave her a troubled look, and checked she hadn’t got a laptop handy. “Thought about that a lot, have you?”

Sasha blushed and stammered. “I was going to write a fight between Dean and a demon in a bar restroom. It ended with the demon trying to drown Dean in the toilet, but I changed my mind in the end.” She shrugged and looked down at the floor.

Sam stared at her, fascinated by his glimpse into the mind of a hurt/comfort Fan Girl. “Why did you change your mind?” He couldn’t help himself, he had to know why Dean had avoided near death by toilet.

“I know you love your brother, but I thought even you might balk at giving him the kiss of life after that,” Sasha replied.

“There’s always Cas,” JJ offered. “I could just see him swooping in, smiting the demon and saving Dean. He might even enjoy giving him the kiss of life.” JJ had a faraway look in her eye, as she reached for her notepad.

Now all Sam could picture was Cas kneeling in a puddle of water, cradling Dean to his chest, muttering about their profound bond, and how he couldn’t bear to lose him. Sam shook his head, trying to dislodge the image of Cas and Dean reenacting the cover of a romance novel, all windswept and dewy eyed. He grinned and wondered if he could talk JJ into letting him know when she was going to write it, so he could take photos of the moment for posterity and blackmail material. “Listen, if I go to the bathroom and discover that my brother has somehow just entered himself for the Darwin awards, how fast can you get Cas here?”

There was a flash of light and Cas stared around the room in confusion. “Sam, how did I get here? Has something happened to Dean?” The angel demanded, as he stepped right into Sam’s personal space.

“Damn, you guys are fast!” he said in admiration. “It’s nothing to worry about, Cas. We’ve had a little run in with a Rogue Fan Girl, and Dean is suffering from the after effects of inter dimensional travel.”

Cas nodded gravely. “Ah yes, Dean has had issues with that kind of thing before. I recall he couldn’t poop for a week, after I took him into the past. Do you think he needs aid?”

“Well, I was just going to make sure he hadn’t thrown up his toe nails yet,” Sam replied with a smile.

Castiel frowned. “Sam, if Dean is about to throw up his toenails, then the inter dimensional travel has scrambled his physical make up, possibly beyond repair. We must hurry.” Cas ran out of the room, his trench coat flapping purposefully. 

“No, Cas, that’s not what I meant.” Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone off the table. “If there’s any kissing, I’ll make sure to get Dean’s good side,” he called over his shoulder as he ran after the angel.

“I say we give it a minute and then we get writing. With a bit of luck, we could have Dean’s shirt off, and Cas down to his shirt sleeves, before Sam stops laughing.” Milly flipped open her laptop in readiness.

Dizzo sat beside her. “I’m all for getting Dean’s shirt off. Aren’t you going to join in, Sasha?” She looked up and noticed Sasha was frowning. “What’s wrong? We’ve got the perfect chance to get Dean half naked here, while Cas makes sure there’s two of everything down the outside, and one of everything down the middle. I’d have thought you’d leap at the chance.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking about what Sam said about a rogue Fan Girl.” Sasha joined the others gathered round Milly’s laptop.

Milly looked up. “Who, Foxy? Naw, she’s not a problem. I’m sure we can deal with her if she pops up again.”

“Right, sure,” Sasha replied distractedly.

The Girls looked at one another, worried by Sasha’s demeanor. “What’s wrong, Sasha?” Wings asked.

“That St Sebastian fic of mine Foxy mentioned. It worried me a bit.” Sasha looked pensive.

Milly sat back, the laptop forgotten. Why are you worried? I think it’s a great idea. “She turned to Dizzo. “If we manage to tie Sasha’s Muse to a chair and get it to cooperate, do you fancy collaborating on some art to go with the story?” She asked, as Dizzo nodded enthusiastically.

“No, you’re missing the point. I never told anyone about the Fic. So how the hell did Foxy find out?” Sasha wailed anxiously.

There was silence as the implications of what Sasha said sank in. Finally, Chelle voiced everyone’s concerns. “Bloody hell, we’ve got our own Big Bad!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
